Power To Believe
by crybaby858
Summary: Robert Scorpio has returned to Port Charles with a secret that will profoundly change his daughter Robin's life and a few other Port Charles residents.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

_**The day had finally come and he knew what had to be done. If only he knew how he was going to pull it off, Robert Scorpio thought to himself as he prepared his self for a journey. A journey into the past where many lives where affected by him or because of him. The only thing that gave Robert the motivation for this journey was Robin,his little girl Robin whom he loved more than anything in the world. But somehow Robert also managed to hurt Robin more than anyone else in the world, so that's why Robert knew he had to make this make things and set things right for it was the least he could do for all of the wrongs of being Robert Scorpio and the heavy price his family had to pay because of that fact.**_

_Robin Scorpio's life was pretty much routine these days ever since her divorce from Patrick was finalized. Robin's life consisted of work,taking care of Emma, being the best friend of Brenda Barrett Corinthos and not forgetting to take her meds in between. And that's how Robin preferred it for now she had been through so much in the last two years, the whole Lisa fiasco that put her life in jeopardy and ruined her marriage beyond though there marriage couldn't be saved Robin and Patrick managed to end things as friends for there daughter's sake which wasn't easy but they've manage._

_Today was Robin's day off and she was meeting her best friend Brenda who said she had some exciting were meeting up at Kelly's there hangout spot since they were teenagers. Robin wondered what Brenda had up her sleeve this time, Brenda alway's managed to have something going on one way or the other that was something that Robin could always count into Kelly's Robin saw Brenda already sitted at there table._

_Wow usually I'm alway's the punctual one, this must be some really exciting news;Robin said to a grinning Brenda as she took her sit._

_You can say that; Brenda said still beaming with excitement._

_Well are you going to spill it or are you going to have me guess? Robin asked becoming curious._

_You can try but you'll never guess this one;said Brenda teasing._

_Okay let's see Carly finally managed to be nice to you and accept that you're Sonny's wife now; said Robin as she laughed at the thought._

_Nice one Robin but hell has not frozen over twice yet try again; Brenda said imagining the day that would ever happen._

_Yeah that one was a bit far fetched,okay then what is it? Robin asked._

_Are you sure you don't want to try and guess;Brenda said teasing her best friend._

_Brenda;said Robin playfully getting annoyed._

_Okay okay how would you like to be a godmother: Brenda told Robin._

_Oh my God are saying you Sonny a baby Ohhh; Robin was so shocked and happy she could barely get her words together._

_Yes can you believe it? Brenda asked Robin excitely._

_Oh wow so when I mean how far along are you when did you found out? Robin had so many questions._

_Well I just found out yesterday and I'm only two months along; Brenda told Robin still in shock about it all herself._

_So how did Sonny react? Robin asked._

_Robin I was so worried about how he would react, I mean he already has his kids and now with Alec and all. I didn't know how he would take it but man when I told him, he became so estatic I mean I've never seen him so happy Robin it was great;Brenda explained to Robin._

_Wow I'm so happy for you guys man Stone always knew you guys would make it; Robin said with a smile remembering her first love._

_Yeah he did and I'm so glad he was right; said Brenda remembering Stone as well._

_The two women continued to have lunch and talk until Brenda had to leave she was meeting Sonny they were planning a family dinner to break the news to the children. Robin decided to take a little walk, she found herself on the docks. She stood there looking out at the water thinking, thinking about life and how funny it could be._

_So intrigued by her thoughts she didn't notice someone appoaching her from behind._

_Robin_

_She didn't have to look up to see who it was she would know that voice anywhere._

_Jason what are doing here;Robin said facing him now._

_Just passing by and then I saw you here;Jason told her._

_So is everthing alright Patrick's not giving you any problems is he? Jason asked in his protective tone._

_No me and Patrick are fine, I just came out for some fresh air that's all;Robin told him._

_So I hav'nt seen you around lately what's new?Robin asked._

_Nothing much except;Jason hesitated._

_Except what? Robin asked knowing he wanted to say something._

_Well me and Sam we're getting married;Jason told Robin._

_Oh my Jason I'm really happy for guys really;Robin said happily._

_Really;Jason said staring into her eyes for the truth._

_Of course really Jason you two have been through so much together you guys deverve some happiness. said Robin sincerely as she gave Jason a hug._

_Jason hugged her back and found his anwser he was so happy. With Robin's approval and genuine happiness over the news, he didn't have a doubt in his mind now that he was making the right decision and Sam was the hugging and congratulating Jason, Robin decided to make her way home._

_At home Robin made her self comfortable on the sofa she had dug out her old photoablums and was going through them. There were so many wonderful memories in those photos, so many good times that had gone by so of the early photos were of Robin when she was a little girl with her mother Anna and stepdad Duke whom she missed photogragh was of her and Brenda at prom and what a prom that was ,her date ended up bringing a date. And Brenda and Jason were so preoccupied with being jealous of Karen and Jagger, thinking about it now seems like such a lifetime was another photo of her with Stone at the Nurses Ball it brought a smile to her face remembering. Stone was so nervous about reciting Shakespeare in tights in front of everyone but he ended up doing such great job and she was so proud of him._

_Well your dream for Sonny and Brenda has finally come true. I just wish our's; before Robin could finish the doorbell rang._

_Looking at the time and knowing that Emma was staying overnight with Patrick she wondered who could be ringing her bell at this time of night._

_When she went to open the door she was shocked to see who was on the other side of it._

_Hello dear are you going to let me in._

_Dad, what are doing here;Robin said shocked to see her father Robert Scorpio._

_I'm here for you Robin,aren't you going to let me in;said Robert happy to see his daughter._

_Um sure come in; Robin said inviting him in._

_They both make they way toward the living room area._

_So what do I owe this lovely visit? Robin asked as Robert took a seat on the couch._

_Suprise to see me are you; said Robert already knowing the awnser._

_Well of course I'm surprised and a little curious; Robin told her father._

_Why would you be curious about my coming to pay my daughter and granddaughter a visit;Robert replied._

_Well dad call me crazy but from past experiences my gut feeling tells me that this is more than just social visit from; Robin said bluntly._

_Robert gave no reply, he just sat there silent staring at his daughter. _

_Damn she knows me to well just like her mother; Robert thought to him self._

_So what bomb do you have to drop on me this dad? Robin asked with her hands on her hips knowing that her instincts were not leading her wrong._


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh Robin don't be so suspricious I'm your father I wanted to see you and Emma where is she;defensively said Robert now standing across from Robin._

_Considering all that I've been through in my life especially concerning you, I think I have every right to be at least a little suspricious;Robin told him._

_Well yes you do have a right, where's Emma? Robert asked anxious to see his granddaughter._

_She's spending the night with Patrick ; Robin awnsered._

_Oh; said Robert with a frown._

_She'll be back in the morning, so what have you been up to? Robin asked not letting down her guard._

_Oh I've been taking it a little bit easy these days you know ever since the cancer scare and all it's made me take a lot of things into consideration;Robert confessed with reflection._

_Like;Robin asked._

_Many things; Robert said staring into his daughter's eyes with sadness._

_Can you be a little more specific; Robin said wanting him to be staight with her._

_Look it's kind of late why don't we continue this conversation in the morning alright;Robert told her avoiding eye contact for he could not bare to tell her now._

_Sure we'll discuss it tomorrow, okay you can take the guest room over on the left; Robin said showing him to the guest bedroom._

_Thanks sweetheart goodnight;said Robert before turning in for the night._

_Goodnight; she said back._

_Okay what's going on Scorpio what are you up to this time? Robin asked herself wondering what was going on with her father this time._

_Alone in the guest bedroom Robert was sitting on the bed still dressed contemplating his fate._

_Well Scorpio you've started this now it's time to finish it once and for all;Robert said to himself knowing that he had a hard road ahead of him._

_**The Next Day**_

_Robin was up bright and early she was seated at the kitchen table drinking a cup of had three hours before rushing off to work and she didn't really night last night. There was just something about her father's latest appearance in Port Charles that was just puzzling as much as she didn't want to doubt her own father she couldn't help it, he was still the same guy who made her and everyone else believe that he was dead for a Robin had her reasons to be a little cautious and suspocious when it came to her dad._

_Robert made his way into the kitchen it was a resltess night for him as well, he couldn't stop thinking about how he was going tell his daughter the thing that had been haunting him for last eight years. But he had already made up his mind and now it was time face the music. He entered the kitchen seeing that Robin was already awake and waiting for him. They stared at one another not saying a word but they knew it was time to talk, Robert took a seat across from Robin._

_So I guess your ready to finish what we started last night; Robert started._

_Well I can't think of any other reason for me to be up this early;said Robin._

_Okay before we start I need you to promise me something; Robert said becoming a little nervous which is he rarely becomes._

_I'd like to know what's going on first before making any promises to anyone;Robin said._

_Alright I guess that's fair well I don't exactly know where to start;said Robert getting cold feet._

_At the begininng would be a good place; Robin told him wishing he would stop beating around the bush. Just then the rang._

_That must be Patrick with Emma, I'll be right back;Robin told Robert. As she got up to awnser the door Robert took a breath of relievement._

_Robin let Patrick in who was holding a sleeping Emma in his arms._

_She slept all the way over here;Patrick told Robin as he placed Emma in her arms._

_Wow you guys must have had a good time;Robin said._

_Yeah and by the looks of those bags under your eyes you didn't get much sleep last night, meaning you must have had some night last night yourself;Patrick asumed._

_Well let's just say I gotten an unexpected visit last night; Robin told him._

_Before Patrick could reply Robert made his entrance from the kitchen._

_Really unexpected;Robin said under her breath._

_Hi Patrick how are you there;Robert greeted Patrick._

_Hey Robert when did you get into town? a shocked Patrick asked._

_I just into town last night;Robert told him._

_Wow well good to see you I hope you stick around for awhile;Patrick said._

_Thanks and hopefully I will; Robert replied._

_Okay,so Robin I'll see you later at work and um I have to talk to you something over with you it's important so maybe we could hook up over lunch. Robin nodded to his request great just one more thing to be suspicious of she thought to herself. After Patrick left she turned her attention back to Robert._

_Alright I have to get myself ready for work so I guess your off the hook for now. So you have all day until I get back to think about what it is you want to tell the babysitter will be here in a half an hour you can let her in; Robin told Robert as she went toward the stairs with Emma._

_Babysitter you don't need a babysitter I'm here;Robert said._

_You want to watch Emma by yourself? Robin asked her father._

_Sure I'm her grandfather I can babysit;Robert told Robin._

_Are you sure? Robin asked._

_Of course how hard can it be; said Robert._

_Alright; Robin said amused._


	3. Chapter 3

_After three hours Robert already knew he spoke to had worn him out. It started off fine but he forgot how tiresome a three year old could be. Robert after many failed attempts finally got Emma to settle down for a nap._

_You know kid you are something special; Robert told a sleepy Emma as he held her in his arms they were sitting on the sofa,which was a wreck._

_You have so much of your mother in you _

_And you're going to be smart just like her too_

_Oh Emma your granddad is in one hell of a tight spot, I don't suppose you could help me out_

_I guess not ,it would be nice I mean she is your mother you know her better than I do_

_Well I got myself into this mess so it looks like I'm on my own_

_And you Emma have got to be the most beautiful baby in the whole wide world and not just saying that because I'm your grandfather. I mean look at you, you have your mother eyes, that beautiful head full of dark hair, your granfather's wit and the most beautiful set of eyelashes I have ever seen yeah kid your perfect; Robert beamed to a now sleeping Emma._

_Robin had met Patrick in the hospital cafeteria, he told her earliar that he had something very important to discuss with her. So here they were and Robin had no idea what Patrick was getting ready to thow at her but she did know whatever it was that it was going to lead to a fight._

_So how have you've been;Patrick said making small talk._

_Patrick you didn't have me meet with you for lunch to see how I've been. So cut the crap and get to the point so we can get this over with already;an agitated Robin said wanting to get to whatever it was he was up to already._

_Alright so much for a little small talk to smooth things over with you;Patrick said sensing that this was not going to go well._

_Smooth things over, it's that bad huh; said Robin._

_Well it depends on how you want to look at it;Patrick told her._

_It's bad,go on;Robin awnsered him._

_Okay, I've met someone and we've been seeing each a lot lately; Patrick confessed._

_Well it didn't take you that long but I have a feeling there's more;Robin said sensing he wasn't finished._

_Her name is Cara Castillo we met when I took that vacation to Miami three months ago. She lives in Pine Valley we've kinda been the long distance thing;Patrick told Robin._

_And there's more so go on; Robin told Patrick knowing him to well._

_Okay well like I said we've been having this long distance kind of realationship and I've made a decsion that can fix that;Patrick told Robin._

_Are saying what I think you're saying?Robin asked not wanting to jump to conclusions but already knew that she wasn't._

_I am tranferring my position over to Pine Valley Hospital;Patrick finally confessed he sat back waiting for the explosion because he knew there would be one._

_YOU WHAT! Robin yelled._

_Calm down people are starting to stare;Patrick told her as he looked around at a few people staring at them._

_Well then let them stare because I' m not through with you;said Robin in a more lower tone. _

_Patrick just sat back silent and prepared himself._

_How could you make that big of a decsion without at dicussing with me first. _

_I mean I know we're not married anymore but we still have Emma to raise did you even condsider that at all? Robin asked ._

_Yes I have considered all of those things and don't worry about Emma I know that her place is here with her mother;Patirck said._

_And what about her father's place? Robin asked becoming angry over his nonchalant attitute about the whole thing._

_Look we can finish dicussing this later okay I've got to go; Patrick said when his pager went off._

_Unbelievable was all Robin had to say as Patrick took off and she was left sitting there trying to figure out what just happened._

_It was a little after nine when Robin made it back home she was tired,aggravated,confused and it wasn't over with she still had her father to deal with. And the way Robin was feeling she didn't think she could anymore news today._

_Dad I'm home; Robin annouced as she hang her coat._

_There was no response, Robin made her way to the living room when she entered she couldn't believe her eyes it was a wreck._

_Toys, food, pillows thrown all over the place, Robin wanted to scream but she when she saw her father and daughter soundly asleep on the couch together she melted._

_All she could do was just throw a blanket over them,it was such a beautiful sight to her grandfather and granddaughter._


	4. Chapter 4

_Robin and Emma left home early to meet with Brenda and Alec at the park,she left Robert a note about there whereabounts. With the children iin tote Robin and Brenda talked about all the what's happinings in their lives._

_So how did the kids respond to the news?Robin asked Brenda._

_Well they took it better then we had expected, I mean Dante and Michael were pretty shocked;Brenda told her._

_I can imagine what about Kristina and Morgan? Robin asked._

_Oh Kristina was thrilled ,Morgan was kind of hard to read;said Brenda as they continued to walk._

_So what's going on with you and don't tell me it's nothing because I can tell; Brenda said knowing her best friend to well._

_Oh God where do I start well for starters my dad is back in town;Robin confessed._

_What? Brenda said as she stopped in her tracks._

_Yeah he's back and he's hiding something; Robin told Brenda._

_Hiding something how do know? Brenda asked._

_I can just feel it and he didn't deny it;Robin said._

_And that's just the beginning would you like to here the latest stunt of Patrick Drake;Robin continued._

_Whoa let me sit down first; Brenda said as she found a bench for them to sit._

_Okay now spill it;said Brenda now that she was seated._

_Well my dear sweet ex husband has decided on his own to tranfere himself to Pine Valley Hospital in Pennylvia to be with his new girlfriend;Robin told Brenda._

_Wow, you hear that baby girl Corinthos men are dogs that's why us girls have to stick together;Brenda said to her little stomach._

_Brenda you just found out you're pregnant how do you know the baby's gonna be a girl? Robin asked amused._

_Oh I just know you know how it is; Brenda told Robin._

_Yeah I do; Robin said smiling at Emma._

_Besides she better be a girl I already bought all pink; Brenda said._

_They both started laughing as the children played._

_Robert made his way to the Haunted Star to see Luke, before he told Robin the truth Robert needed to confide in someone who could understand where he was coming from. And he couldn't think of anyone better than Luke Spencer._

_It was still early so the place was empty that was good they would need the privacy._

_Okay either I'm starting to crack or Robert Scorpio is really standing before;said Luke as Robert approached at the bar where he was standing having an early drink._

_Yeah it's me Luke in the flesh;Robert assured Luke._

_Well well what do I owe this pleasure?Luke asked knowing that Robert didn't to see him for nothing._

_Oh come on Luke I can't just drop by to say hello to an old friend; asked Robert._

_Luke gave him an all to knowing look._

_Alright alright, I need your help;Robert confessed._

_What's shaking?Luke asked._

_Well I've really done it this time Luke, my past has finally come back to bite me in the ass big time;Robert told Luke._

_Doesn't it alway's and let me guess whatever it is you're afriad it getting back to Robin right? Luke asked already knowing the awnser._

_You're to smart Luke to smart;said Robert._

_Damn right I am now what is it; Luke asked downing his drink._

_Oh where do I start;said Robert not knowing how break it._

_Well the begininng is as good of a place than any;Luke said._

_Okay, Stone Cates is alive and I've known this fact for eight years._

_Whatever it is that you've been drinking sell me some because you're not making any sense. Stone died he had Aids and that is a fact;Luke told Robert not finding any logic in what just said._

_Or what was made believed to be a fact think about it Luke;Robert said to Luke._

_Cassadine they wouldn't? Luke asked knowing the awnser._

_Yes Faison with the help of Helena yes they would; Robert awnsered._

_Why it doesn't make any sense, I need another drink; Luke said as he went to pour himself a drink but instead took the whole bottle._

_Come on Luke in what way could they manage to hurt me the most through Robin and what better opportunity did they have when it was discovered that Stone was Hiv positive;Robert told Luke._

_Okay so you're saying that Faison and Helena conjured up this great plan to make everyone believe including Stone that he had Aids and was dying;said Luke._

_You don't believe it;Robert asked._

_No I know what Helena is capable of my only question why would she go through all of the trouble;asked Luke still trying to make sense of it all._

_Because she and Faison not only hated me but you and that Corinthos kid. And what a better pawn than Stone.;Robert said._

_And when did come into all of this;asked Luke._

_While I had a hunch that Faison and Helena were up to something but I just couldn't put my figure on it;Robert stated._

_Well hold that thought before you go into all the gory details I think I need to make a phone call ; Luke told him as he reached for the phone._

_Sonny had invited Carly over,she had just gotten back from Rio and Sonny wanted to tell Carly personally before she heard from any one else._

_Well Sonny it was nice of you to invite me over here, where's the little wife; Carly asked sarcastically._

_Don't start that alright;Sonny said._

_Start what I was just inquiring about the whereabouts of your lovely wife;Carly said smiling._

_Okay what is it;asked Sonny._

_What; Carly asked defensively._

_No you're up to something so just tell me now and get it over with;Sonny said wondering what Carly did this time._

_Oh and like I'm the only one I know that you didn't just invite over here on a social call so what are you up to;Carly said turning it around._

_Alright I just invited you over here to tell you that Brenda and I are going to have a baby; Sonny said beaming._

_Together;Carly asked_

_Yes together now it's you're turn;Sonny said ignoring Carly's banter._

_Okay well I just wanted to let you know that me and Shawn eloped;Carly said waiting for his response._

_Oh really wow ; Sonny said a bit surprised._

_Yeah your not the only one who can be happy; Carly said trying to get a rise out of Sonny even though it wasn't working._

_Yeah hold that thought;Sonny told her as he reached for his cell as it began to ring._

_Hello _

_Hey Luke what's going on _

_Alright I'll be right there._


	5. Chapter 5

_Sonny entered the Haunted Star, he wondered what was so urgent that Luke had called him over._

_Over here Sonny boy;Luke said when he saw Sonny._

_Hey Luke what's up;Sonny said as he made his way toward the bar where Luke was._

_Sonny stopped in his tracks when he layed eyes on Robert Scorpio sitting at the bar._

_Well I'll be damned Robert Scorpio in the flesh;Sonny said as he took a seat seeing Robert really peaked his curiosity._

_Hello Sonny I guess you didn't count on seeing me here;said Robert sensing Sonny's suspension's._

_No can't say that I did,uh Luke what exactly is going on here?Sonny asked._

_Well um there's no easy way to say this to you Sonny;Luke said he stopped to take a another swig of his drink this was a tough one for him._

_Come on Luke your starting to worry me;said Sonny getting worried._

_Is it Robin is she okay?Sonny asked looking at Robert._

_Robin's fine but it does concern her in a way;Robert said to Sonny._

_Luke are you going to drink all night or are you going to tell me what the hell is going on? Sonny asked._

_Okay here it go's, Sonny Stone is alive; Luke told Sonny waiting for his response._

_Sonny just sat froze he couldn't believe his ears did Luke just say Stone was alive. No it couldn't be it was impossible._

_Luke I think you've had one to many if your sitting here trying to tell me what I think you are. Stone died I saw it with my own two eyes me,Robin and Brenda scattered his ashes; Sonny said to Luke trying to make reason._

_I know Sonny that's what I thought too but you know things aren't always what they seem; Luke told Sonny._

_Alright Stone's alive how, tell me how can that be;said Sonny as he stood and started to pace._

_Well Robert that's your cue;Luke told Robert._

_Sonny Stone's Hiv never progessed to Aids it was made to look that way by some ememy's of mine. Who figured out a way to get back at me and make some others close to me vunerable;Robert told him._

_Okay secret agent, spy who ever the hell you Stone what did he have to do with it, why would they target Stone? Sonny asked his temper flaring._

_Well from what I gathered Stone Cates had a pretty close realionships with the two of you and especially with it was Faison's mission to target Robin to hurt me but Helena thought it would be to their best advantage if they targeted Stone and used him as the perfect pawn;Robert confessed._

_So they felt making us all believe that Stone was dying and had died would not only cause Robin the greatest pain but put us all in a vunerable whenever Faison or Helena chose to strike right? Luke said to Robert._

_Right:Robert replied._

_Helena Cassadine, THAT EVIL BITCH;Sonny shouted as he picked up a chair and threw across the room._

_So were is he, where are they keeping him, when did you this out? Sonny asked ready to go to war avenge his brother best friend and bring him home._

_I found out about eight years ago when I persumed to dead myself_

_Wait wait a minute eight years, you're saying you knew about this for eight fucking years .And your just informing us with information;Sonny said cutting Robert off not believing his ears._

_When I rescued Stone, I too was believed to be dead and after eight years of being institutionalized in one of Helena's boot was pretty much a walking and talking vegetable who had no memory of his past life;Robert confessed._

_What about when you came back in 2006 and your other vistis you could have said someting then?Sonny asked not knowing how much longer he could control himself._

_Come on Robert be honest:Luke told Robert knowing the truth from a father's persecptive._

_To be honest back then when I thought of Stone the only thing that came to mind was that he was the boy that gave my daughter I know it was wrong but I chose to it a secret from not only Robin but Michael a well: said Robert._

_Wow do you have any idea the pure hell that Robin has been through since Stone,you son of a bitch;Sonny said to Robert totally degusted._

_Robin has been through hell Robert why did you keep it this long from her,from all of us? Luke asked._

_It started off with my wrong thinking of Stone and the whole Hiv thing I didn't let him know who he was. I took care of him and he started going by Michael Scott and created this new life for himself;Robert told them._

_So why tell us this now after eight years don't tell me your conscious started to get the best of you;Sonny said._

_After spending years getting to know Michael I've grown to love him like a son. I started to understand how much he's meant to all of you by how much he's grown to mean to me. So I was planning on telling Michael the truth but the truth had gotten to him before I could;Robert said._

_What do you mean? Luke asked._

_Michael had gotten into a car accident which caused him to become unconscious and when he came to _

_He remembered who he was;Sonny finished for Robert._

_The first thing he called out when he awoke was Robin;Robert told them._

_Both Sonny and Luke looked at each other._

_So I explained everything to him on the spot and he wasn't happy with me either at first;Robert confessed._

_So where is he now?Sonny asked the only way for this to entirely real for him he had to see his face._

_Well as soon as he put all the pieces together and it started to make sense to wanted to come to Port Charles immediately but I convinced him to let me break the news first. Michael agreed and that's why I'm here now to make things right;Robert confessed._

_You're not totally off the hook Scorpio this was the easy part you still have one more person to deal with;Sonny told Robert._

_Robin;Robert said dreading having to face his daughter._

_Yeah and if you think I'm pissed at you waitl till Robin gets a hold of you;said Sonny who didn't know whether to hug him and thank him for bringing Stone back or shoot him on the spot for keeping him away as a secret for eight years._


	6. Chapter 6

_After Robert left they assumed he went to break the news to and Sonny sat and pondered over the bomb that was dropped on them._

_Man just when I thought nothing could possibly surprise me anymore;Sonny said _

_Surprise you, hell kid I've seen and heard it all but this officially takes the cake;Luke told Sonny._

_He's alive,Stone's alive oh boy do you know how many sleepless nights I would think to myself. If I could do it all over again what would I change, what would I make different and my awnser would always be the would still be here;said Sonny with tears in his eyes._

_Yeah I've had some of those same thoughts myself;Luke confessed with his head down._

_Damn fifteen years of sadness,hurt,guilt,anger and for what Luke because some evil bitch decided to play God with everyone's lives;Sonny said becoming angry again._

_I always knew that the Cassedines were pure evil and you couldn't put anything past how could I miss this one?Luke asked himself._

_Because you didn't think anyone including the Cassedine could be that evil and cold blooded;Sonny told Luke._

_That's just it I knew how cold blooded they could be. I mean remember they did the same thing to Lucky when they made everyone believe he was dead;Luke said with guilt._

_Yes but that was different we thought Stone had full blown Aids. I mean there where tests and everything even the best Alan Quartermaine and Dr. Jones believed it saw him everyday as he went through the signs of Aids. So I think it's safe to say that the Cassedines and Faison were the furthest thing from everyone's mind;said Sonny trying ease Luke's guilt and his own._

_Yeah your right, nobody suspected anything and that's what made it the perfect plan;Luke said._

_**Back at Robin's**_

_Robert entered the house with the spare key that Robin had lent him,this was the worse part for him but he knew there was no turning back. He found Robin in the living room area looking through some old memorabilia._

_Good evening darling;Robert said anouncing himself to Robin._

_Hi you finally made your way back for a minute there I had thought you may have pulled a disapearing act again;Robin told him._

_No I couldn't do that especially when we have so much to talk about;said Robert._

_Robin nodded her head in agreement._

_So were did you go?Robin asked._

_Oh I stopped by to see Luke for awhile that's all;Robert anwsered her._

_Oh, well I and Emma had a little play date with Brenda and Alec. Brenda talked me into letting Emma spend the night she wants to practice because she just swears she's having a girl;said Robin _

_Well I guess that just leaves you and me do you have here?said Robert as he sat next to his daughter._

_Just a few old sentiments I've collected over the years, remember this;Robin asked as she lifted up the mantilla to show Robert._

_How could I forget it was your mother's I put this mantilla on her for our second wedding;Robert said thinking about that moment he shared with Anna._

_I never told anyone this but Stone, when I was young I'd always fantasize about wearing this mantilla on my wedding day;Robin told Robert thinking to herself about a special moment she shared with Stone._

_So what are these?Robert asked Robin changing the subject as she took out a jewelry little box._

_Oh these are rings I've collected from all of my relationships. _

_This one is my enagement ring that Patrick gave me;Robin said thinking about what a big mistake that was but she was thankful for her little girl Emma._

_Well you know nothing lasts forever at least you got Emma out of the union;Robert told Robin reading her mind._

_Yeah,I should know that better than anyone by one is from Jason,I'll always be grateful for that relationship it really did save my life;said Robin thinking about that dark period in her life._

_What about this one?asked Robert as he picked up a pink cameo ring and handed to Robin._

_This one is very special to me it's from gave me this cameo before he died it was something to always remember him by. I'd promised him no what that I would at least always wear this ring; Robin confessed with tears in her eyes as she placed the ring on her finger._

_Robin there's something I need to tell you it's something I should have told you a long time ago. I don't know how to tell you this I'll just start from the beginning;said Robert not being able to contain this secret from his daughter for one more second._

_What is it,I knew something was going on with you the moment you arrived on my doorstep. Is it the cancer,are you sick again? Robin asked with concern._

_No no it's not that I'm fine,it's something I've done or rather something I didn't do;Robert told Robin._

_Okay should I be worried by the look on your face I guess I should be;Robin said wondering what in the world could this possibly be about._

_Remember when you thought your mother and I were dead;Robert asked out of the blue._

_Of course how could I ever forget that;Robin anwsered._

_But it wasn't so and we came back to you;said Robert_

_Um okay dad where exactly are you going with all of this? asked Robin with her arms folded and a confused look on her face._

_The point I'm trying to make here is from that experience,when you and everyone believed your mother and I had died. When all the evidence decleared it so execpt it wasn't _

_Dad your starting to scare why are you bringing all of this up now? a now concern Robin asked._

_What I'm trying to say Robin is, because of my chosen career you've had to exprience the reality or more like the unreality of death more than anybody should have to;said Robert trying to build the courage for what he knew was coming soon._

_What are you trying to tell me? Robin asked._

_Robert approached Robin putting both hands upon her shoulders and with a serious tried to find the right words to break hardest news he ever had to deliver._

_Robin when I and your mother was presumed dead to the world we thought somehow if we were dead that you would be safe from our enemy's. But we couldn't of been so wrong. Two particular enemy's of ours Helena Cassedine and Faison together cooked up this plan which would leave everyone they hated at that time completely vulnerable. Most importantly they found a way to hurt your mother and I the most by hurting the most important thing to us in this life our little girl._

_Okay dad you really have me going was this plan and does or did it have to do with me? asked a now pacing Robin._

_I think maybe you should take a sit first ;Robert said pacing himself for the moment of truth._

_I think I'd rather stand;Robin told her father._

_Okay, Helena and Faison together came up with the perfect plan to make death appear so real that no one even the best of the best would suspect anything. And they choose to use someone who was close to everyone especially you._

_I don't understand;said Robin._

_Robin Stone is not dead he never was it was all the mastermind of Helena and Faison;Robert told Robin holding her by her shoulders again._

_Robin just stood still was she going crazy was she hearing things. Did she hear her father right Stone was alive but that was insane she saw Stone die before her very own eyes how could it be._

_No no Stone didn't just run off of some cliff or was trapped in some burning had aids full blown aids I watched him die piece by piece. I  
>saw him go through all the signs, I watched him as he slipped away from me. I know how masterminded the Cassedine's are but not even they can defeat aids;said Robin steaming trying to make some logic sense out of this.<em>

_That's just it Stone never contracted aids. He only had hiv the Cassedines knew this and they played on it never underestimate a woman who tried to freeze the world or brought Stavros back to life; Robert Robin._

_All of this was to much for Robin she had to sit down and make sense of it all. How could anyone be so damned cruel and evil she thought to herself._

_Okay so how did you find out about all of this out and when? asked Robin._

_Well for a while I had my suspensions of Faison and Cassedine but I had no idea that even they could be so cruel and evil. But I learned my lession when I was on one of my missions. I'd managed to get inside of one of Cassedines secret compounds and I came across Stone who seemed to be heavily drugged and sedated. Once I gotten over my shock and a showdown that nearly cost me and the rest of my teams managed to escape with Stone and by the time we managed to reach a safe place he, Stone began to come to. The only thing was that after all things years of being drugged and brainwashed he couldn't remember anything of his past and I had a very important decsion to make;Robert revealed._

_What kind of decsion;asked Robin growing anxious by the minute._

_When I found Stone I was still believed to be dead myself and there was a part of me the father side that wanted to protect that's why I kept the truth from you both for eight years;said Robert afraid of what Robin's response would be._

_Eight years you knew, do you have any idea the pain;Robin was so angry she couldn't find the words instead her tears spoke for her._

_How could you, you sat there and watched me marry Patrick knowing very damn well Stone was alive out somewhere. And every time you came you to visit and not one word._

_I have to get out of here this is too much for me right now;Robin said frantically grabbing her jacket and keys._

_Robert tried to approach her as she heading toward the door._

_GET AWAY FROM ME I HATE YOU! Robin screamed as she slamed the door behind her._

_Before he could run after her his cell phone began to ring._

_Hello;he awsered._

_Yeah while I just told her _

_Kind of the same way you took it when I had to break the news_

_So are you still with Jagger and Karen_

_While were the hell are you _

_Didn't I tell you not to move until I gave you the green light_

_So what in the hell are you doing in Port Charles_


End file.
